


Entirely Reasonable

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Seven Ficlets for Seven Friends [6]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems reasonable when you've drunk enough beer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entirely Reasonable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murphybabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphybabe/gifts).



“I’m going for a slash,” Sam Tyler declared and got unsteadily to his feet. He wasn’t sure how many cans of beer he’d drunk and when he tried to count the empties they wouldn’t keep still long enough.

“You know where it is.” Gene Hunt waved an arm in the general direction of the stairs and went back to concentrating on lighting his fag. He was sure the task would be easier if the lighter got closer to the end of the fag, but it seemed every time the lighter tried to approach the cigarette the latter moved further away.

Finally Gene decided that he wasn’t that desperate for another smoke and looked round to see if Sam wanted another beer. Only Sam wasn’t there. Gene thought hard and finally remembered Sam had gone upstairs. Typical of the dozy git to have got lost and not be able to find his way back down.

Gene thought he’d better go and look for him, so started up the stairs, holding onto the banister, because for some reason the stairs were trying to resemble an escalator, only not always going in the same direction.

Having reached the top of the stairs Gene spotted a trail of clothing. He wasn’t DCI Hunt for nothing and having peered careful at the clothes decided they were a) too small to be his and b) not the colour he liked, so must belong to someone else. He therefore followed the line of clothes into his bedroom, where he stopped short.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he demanded.

“Sleepy,” Sam replied.

“Oh, fair enough. Well, budge over. I might as well get in too.”


End file.
